The Definition Of Yandere
by AlisraSkywall
Summary: When two yanderes, smitten with each other, resolve to murder everyone in their path to their Senpai's heart, they encounter many obstacles. Although there's nothing their determination and love can't solve, what they don't realize is that they are slowly, but surely, killing each other.
1. Chapter 1

Long, silky strands of black hair framed a delicate heart-shaped face. Side-swept bangs cast a mysterious shadow over ocean-blue eyes. Hourglass curves concealed underneath a blue school's uniform. Long, alluring legs. Black knee-high socks, exposing milky-white thighs to the world. Pink lips separated, a tongue sweeping over them seductively.

Sakamoto Miyuki was a work of art. Everything about her was perfect. She had no flaws. I would do anything for her. She was worth any sacrifice. No one can take her away from me. She is ethereal. I will not let anyone take her away from me. We are destined to be together. **There is nothing I won't do for Senpai. I won't let anyone come between us. I don't care what I have to do. I don't care who I have to hurt. I don't care whose blood I have to spill. Nothing else matters. No one else matters. Anyone I harm does not matter.**

She will be with me. We will be together. We will be one.

 **She doesn't have a choice.**

My name is Kawashima Akitoshi. Sakamoto Miyuki will be mine.

Short blonde hair with bright red highlights. Bangs hang over big brown eyes. A beautiful body hidden under a black jacket with gold buttons and a pair of black dress pants. Long legs, ever so graceful on the track. Grey ankle-length socks. Brown leather dress shoes with a black and silver buckle. Pink lips separated, a tongue sweeping over them seductively.

Kawashima Akitoshi was a work of art. Everything about him was perfect. He had no flaws. I would do anything for him. He is worth any sacrifice. No one can take him away from me. He is ethereal. I will not let anyone take him away from me. We are destined to be together. **There is nothing I won't do for Senpai. I won't let anyone come between us. I don't care what I have to do. I don't care who I have to hurt. I don't care whose blood I have to spill. Nothing else matters. No one else matters. Anyone I harm does not matter.**

He will be with me. We will be together. We will be one.

 **He doesn't have a choice.**

My name is Sakamoto Miyuki. Kawashima Akitoshi will be mine.

Monday 7:00 a.m, before school.

Hideaki walks alongside me. I am his friend. His chestnut hair blows in the wind, blocking my imperative peripheral vision, but he does not make any move to stop it. He doesn't understand.

I grit my teeth and keep moving. Friends are important. They could possibly aid me in my quest to find the one person who will complete me-

Ow!

I fall back onto the pavement, my arm taking the brunt of the impact. It throbs with pain. My friend automatically moves to help me, but I wave him away. I do not want him to touch me with his unworthy hands. I turn my head to see who has injured me and inadvertently take a sharp breath in.

There is the most perfect boy I have ever seen, stretching a hand out to me. I take it and he pulls me up. Then I notice something. His eyes…they're like mine.

I am no fool. I know I am not like the others. I come off as too formal, too stiff, too emotionless. I come off as strange. I have seen my eyes in the mirror. I have seen how empty they are. How dull, how void, how much of an abyss they are.

"Sorry!" He says. "I was running around the corner, and ran into you, sorry! My name is Kawashima Akitoshi!"

But his eyes are the same. They are not sparkling with apologetic haste, like my friend's when he accidentally injures me. They're just empty.

I involuntarily smile to myself. Then, before I know it, my friend is on him, grabbing him by the shoulders and yelling. Grimacing and gritting my teeth, I place a hand on his shoulder. He falls back and stands, glowering, at the boy.

"You should have been more careful! You could have injured her!"

The boy's eyes grow from concerning to cold. "I have apologized."

"But that doesn't change the fact that she's injured!"

"Stop!"

My voice rings out before I even realize that I spoke. "It's fine, it's just a bruise. I'm Sakamoto Miyuki. This is Kawamura Hideaki."

He gazes at me with a calculating look. Then he turns and leaves. I stare after him before my friend pulls me along. We enter the courtyard and I glance around at the many people milling around me. I bid my friend goodbye (thankfully) and leave him to do whatever immature teenage boys do. Instead, I resolve to stalk my senpai.

I spot him at the soda machine. He is buying a soda. I eye the water option. Suddenly a drink does not seem like a bad idea. I head over with a couple yen and wait while he retrieves his soda and stands there taking a sip. He doesn't seem like he wants to move anytime soon, so I squeeze past two girls with blonde hair and edge in front of him. He raises an eyebrow when I glance back for permission to stand in front of him and I take that as a yes. I purchase my water and move to the side to sip my drink.

He finally finished his soda, then pushes in a couple more coins. The soda appears and he shoves the soda into his bag before leaving. I hastily gulp down my water and follow him. He is heading inside. To-the boys' locker room. I cannot follow him in there, so I wait outside.

"Miyuki-chan!"

I whip my head around.

My friend is standing there, flushed, his hair matted to his forehead. I force myself to walk over to him and brush his sweaty hair away. Then I wipe my hands on his sleeve subtly, pretending to take his hand.

"What's the matter?"

Senpai walked out of the locker room and notices us. He seems to get a little angry. And then he walks away.

"Miyuki-chan, here!"

My friend pushes a box wrapped in a pink fabric with white polka dots into my hands. "I made too much this morning."

I soften a little. He really went out of his way to make me lunch? "Thank you, Hide-kun."

He blushes. "I didn't make it for you! There was just extra, and I didn't want to waste it!"

"Thank you anyway." Then, just to humour him, I give him a little kiss on the cheek. His eyes widen and he blushes even deeper.

"I have to go now. Would you like to eat lunch together, Hide-kun?"

"That…would be nice! See you on the roof, okay? Bye, Miyuki-chan!"

"Goodbye."

I walk towards the classroom and sit in my seat. The rest of the morning is spent in silence.

Monday 12:30 p.m , lunchtime

Lunchtime comes all too soon. I do not want to spend time with my friend. But I dig the bento out of my bag and head up to the roof. I spot him sitting by the bench. I head over there and sit next to him, offering a sweet smile.

"Should we get eating?"

He nods and we open our bentos. Inside lies a black and red box, rice sprinkled with sesame seeds in one corner, two salmon sushi, two dragon rolls, two _kyurī_ rolls (cucumber wrapped in rice and seaweed) wasabi, a small restaurant packet of soy sauce, and a piece of grilled _miso_ -glazed s _aba_ (miso mackerel). (A/N: I know, Free! reference.) He must have worked very hard to make this lunch.

" _Itadakimasu!"_

I pick up my chopsticks and very gently break off a piece of the mackerel, and then a chunk of rice. It tastes delicious, as much as I hate to admit it. The sushi bursts with marinated fish _umami_ (flavour) mixed with the sharp, salty punch of the wasabi-soy-sauce, the _kyurī_ light and sweet, the mackerel and miso a perfect combination. Beside me, my friend seems to be enjoying his lunch as well. It does taste quite good. So for once, I allow myself to indulge and eat my fill of the bento.

For a while we sit there and enjoy the fish and rice in peace. I finish the last of the sushi and wasabi and munch on a seed cracker propped to the side. Hide-kun is done his mackerel, rice, and seed cracker, but hasn't dented his sushi. Suddenly, he begins coughing. I immediately drop my seed cracker and thump him on the back, pretending to be worried.

"Hide-kun? Hide-kun!"

His breathing is becoming erratic. I'm very confused now. "Hide-kun! Are you okay?"

"My chest…hurts…ow!"

He falls back onto the ground, his face smashing onto the concrete floor, twitching and clutching his chest. Specks of white foam appear at his mouth. He flips over onto his stomach and I can smell the sharp scent of chemicals on his breath. Was the bento poisoned?

Finally, his breathing stops. I start doing CPR on him, but I know it's pointless. He's dead. I force tears out of my eyes and throw myself onto his chest.

"HIDE-KUN!"

Then a new smell registers. Warmth and hair dye. It smells so good I nearly faint. It's Senpai.

I turn and look at him. His blonde hair ruffles in the wind as he helps me lift my dead friend into his arms. Are those…pills in his pocket? I read the label on the bottle.

DART FROG ESSENCE (WARNING: DANGEROUS AND NOT FOR CONSUMPTION)

Aren't dart frogs poisonous? I turn my attention to Senpai's face. He looks oddly satisfied. I glance at my friend's mangled face, twisted into a grimace and smashed in by the fall. His nose is bloody, several teeth knocked out. His eyes are wide and bloodshot.

"Poison. Likely, that bento of his had a little secret ingredient."

"But I ate from a bento he made. Am I going to die?"

"No. If you were going to die, you'd be dead already. You ate first."

I nodded. I was glad to learn that I wasn't going to die. I couldn't die without being with my Senpai! Speaking of him, he was now speaking with a teacher, who took my friend's body away. I stood and watched as the man who once called me by _-chan_ left my life, never to return to it again.


	2. In Response To A Review

In response to a review, I just wanted to tell them that yes, this is in fact a FanFiction. This story takes place in the Yandere Simulator universe. Ayano (Yandere-chan) and Taro (Senpai) still exist, just I haven't added them to the story yet. Yandere-chan was in the crowd when Hideaki died. I don't want to spoil anything, but there will be chapters from her point of view. Also, I just wanted to warn you that I will be replacing some of the canon characters with my OC's, like Male!Osana and Hideaki, just to help make sure the storyline makes sense. It wouldn't work for Osana to make bentos for both Miyuki and Taro, or promise to eat lunch with both of them. So I just added Hideaki to the mix. And yes, Osana still does exist. But she's died. Yandere-chan killed her the same way Akitoshi killed Hideaki. Does that make sense?

Sorry if it seemed a little vague.

Love, AlisraSkywall


	3. An Update On My Life

Hello!

No, unfortunately I haven't died.

I understand I haven't touched any of my stories for a strange amount of time. It's not that I don't have any motivation, it's just that I'll be taking a potentially very long hiatus to write conpletely on Archive of Our Own.

I don't understand why, but I think it's because I find it a lot easier to write on that site. Ideas flow from my mind easier, and to be honest, I've been getting more positive support.

Because I don't choose to talk about my mental health a lot, people often don't know the whole story, and I figured it was about time I told some actual human beings.

I know some people receive help abd support because they pour out their feelings through their work, and while I do love angst, I don't write it full-time.

I prefer to bottle emotions, not let then out.

PMs and DMs are private, but people have said some hurtful things about my work, and I want to remind them that if you don't like it, it's your fault, not mine, and if you hate it so much don't read it!

There is something called Preferred Personal Writing Style, you know. My opinions and how I choose to write shouldn't affect you to the point of calling my work useless trash.

Even if I were as bad at writing as you say, which I could be and maybe I'm just not seeing it, I can still be a great person, even if I'm not the best in the world at writing.

I don't know how you tracked down my Ao3 account, perhaps I told you in a story and forgot, but please don't leave negative comments. It doesn't feel very good.

It feels even worse when you get a bookmark and are excited only to find out the Additional Notes section says ONLY BOOKMARKED BECAUSE I WANTED TO SHOW MY FRIENDS THAT STORIES THIS BAD DO EXIST AFTER ALL.

Things like this are what causes depression.

I have insomnia, and I used to be able to relax because I felt happy that people were giving me such awesome support. Now that's not really happening and even though it's gotten better, lack of sleep is still looming behind me.

And I want to say to user AnonymousForPrivateReasons, what you think about me doesn't matter.

You want me to be more open about my life? Fine. I'll be more open.

I'm a fifteen year old kid with depression, anxiety and PTSD, only recently recovering from insomnia. I live under a constant pressure from so-called "Parents" to be perfect and just stop my mental health problems. I have friends, but I can't trust them with any secrets because oh I so want to, but I don't know whether they'll turn on me and stab me in the back or not.

So, all you internet warriors, don't throw away your shot to actually be a good person. After all, you're just like your comments: young, scrappy abd hungry for drama.

Shoutout to whoever caught the reference.

If you want to check me out, NOT bring me down any further, my Ao3 account name is ninehundredthousandfinalwords and my Wattpad is superchrisevans.

My Instagram is 900000wordslefttosay. NOT ninehundredthousandfinalwords. Someone already took that name.

A pat on the back to anyone who goes through what I'm going through, and to those who hate me for being me, well, if you feel like joining the fight against depression anytime soon, I'm willing to wait for it. *wink*

Bye!

Love,

Lizzy


End file.
